Crossfire
by Mountain King
Summary: Buffy moves to Cleveland with Dawn and starts a new life, But forces even the Slayer is not prepared for are in the area, searching for strange energy readings Buffy and the Gang are all too familiar with.


Crossfire

Authors Introduction:-  
Years ago, when I first started writing Fanfiction my first ever story… Wasn't a Transformers Buffy crossover. It was a lot darker than that. Once I got my foot in the door and developed a rudimentary writing style on the other hand, then I set forth and began what I called " Generation 1.5 " A massive crossover series with Transformers spanning Buffy, Stargate SG-1, Smallville and Kim Possible, to name a few.

I never finished it, mostly because it just got too big. I didn't have the dexterity and ability to pull that finale off. So it's just sat on the shelf and I've been reluctant to return Transformers. Mostly because of my failure but also my absolute horror regarding the baffling popularity of the Michael Bay Films.

But my love for the old shows, such as Beast Wars, G1, Animated and now Transformers Prime (and it's sequels) is just too great. So here's a new Transformers Buffy crossover…

A brief note on continuity: While set after season 5 of Angel for Buffy I'm ignoring the Comics as they have never sat right with me, but more importantly Transformers. Transformers has had so many different versions over the years it's hard to keep track and not all of them are for the better. So, for this story, I'm building my own up from parts I'm picking up from across the franchise. A bit of Prime here, a bit of G1 there. You don't need to know the in's and outs, but just be aware there will be some inconstancies here and there. Especially if your as big a fan as I am, but those should all be explained in due course.

* * *

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own Transformers or Buffy they belong to Hasbro and Mutant enemy Productions respectively. I'm just writing for fun and make no profit from their use.

* * *

Teaser:-

Buffy was feeling quite proud of herself, putting the disaster that was Rome and the Immortal behind her she and Dawn had left Europe and come back home. With LA still recovering from the riots Angel had started taking down those evil Lawyers and Sunnydale a big hole in the ground they'd decided to check out Cleveland.

Not because of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, but because as it was now the biggest Hellmouth in the Continental United States. Xander was already there, having set himself up in town after Sunnydale did the big anti-Kablamo thing.

Giles pulled some Watcher-y strings and Dawn got into the local College, settling in a lot better than she had any right to, while, for the first few weeks, Buffy found herself in a funk. Things around Cleveland were just as dull as Xander had said. Aside from one demon clan trying to end the world things were quiet. Buffy wasn't the only Slayer in town and word had gotten out early on not to come looking for trouble.

Even more surprising the local Police knew what they were doing. Sure they weren't Slayers, but they had a squad of heavies that knew what they were doing. According to Xander there was a bit of a problem at first, but when they realised that they were the amateurs in that sort of thing they agreed to keep out of the way and the Slayers agreed to do the same.

It worked out pretty well, but it did leave Buffy very little to do so, eventually, she got a job. Waitressing at a Rock bar, not exactly glamours but it paid. With both Dawn and Xander pitching in they had even been able to get a small house. It wasn't big and was pretty much out in the middle of nowhere, but it was theirs.

The problem they had was that it was so far out and both the Sisters had to get lifts from Xander just to get to work and College respectively. The pair of them hated that their Xander shaped friend had to drive all over town like a taxi, which had lead Buffy to a brilliant idea. If she did think so herself.

Pulling to a stop outside the College she waited as the students slowly left the end of classes. Buffy had toyed with the idea of going back and finishing her qualifications but she didn't have the money. in a few years, maybe some classes but for now earning a living was more important.

It wasn't long before she spotted Dawn and waved her over. 'What did you do?' Dawn asked looking at what Buffy had bought.

'What we talked about, getting a car.' Buffy pointed out. 'What do you think?'

'I think the 60's called and they want their… Everything back.' She told her.

Buffy blinked and put on her most effective "Dumb Blonde" expression. 'What, you don't like the colour?'

That earned her an eye roll. 'It's, its an old jeep.' Dawn said as if that explained everything.

'I know.' Buffy grinned. 'Great isn't it?'

'I can think of a few things to call it, great isn't one.'

Buffy felt a little hurt. 'It's got four wheel drive, an automatic gearbox and…'

'No roof?' Dawn announced.

Holding a finger up Buffy went to the back and unfolded the canvas. 'It's a convertible!'

'Okay, I'll give you that. There's still one problem; you're an awful driver.'

'Am not.'

'Are so.'

Buffy knew that was a long battle. 'Well not all that bad.' she admitted. 'That's the best thing, this thing almost drives itself.' She rallied. At Dawn's skeptical look Buffy insisted her sister got in.

With a show of reluctance she did and the Summers sisters set off home.

* * *

Hound was aware that, as a species, the Autobots did not need to breath. Still he found himself holding his breath. His new owner, if that word applied, was at best a haphazard driver. At worse she was an accident waiting to happen.

She apparently had no concept of what a hand break was, changed gears with the frequency of most ice ages and her attention wandered often. However he had quickly been able to come to a silent arrangement. He would handle the difficult parts of actually driving and she would navigate, if you could call it that.

It seemed to work out well for all concerned, but not for the first time he was left wondering just how he had been talked into this.

'Hey, what's this?' the younger female asked reaching under the seat she was on and pulling out Hound's partner for this mission.

'A microscope?' The older one said, ' I guess the last guy must have left it there. I did get this used.'

'You don't say.' the other one snarked. Hound tried not to be insulted, he knew that these two were sisters and if they were anything like the brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker neither of them meant anything by it.

'So what you think the last person to have this thing was a scientist or something?'

'I don't know, maybe.' The one that caught him shrugged. It didn't take long for the them to reach what Hound knew to be their home. 'So what do you think?' the eldest asked seriously.

'I like the colour.'

'Really?'

'Kinda,' she shrugged. Before getting out. 'You think, I don't know, I could borrow it some time. You know, once or twice.'

'No way.' The other one closed his doors and locked them.

'Come on, I'll pretend to be your friend.'

'Gee thanks. Let me think about it.' They continued arguing as they went inside, taking Preceptor with them.

Hound let out a sigh and lowered his suspension in relief. Primus, what had he gotten himself into this time?

End teaser


End file.
